halcyondaysfandomcom-20200213-history
Haresuno "Kyo" Uchiharu
“Someone hasn’t been tending to the trees here.” ''-Haresuno muttering about the trees in Hueco Mundo Haresuno (Haeru-suno) is a shinigami originally from the Southern Rukongai. He belongs to the Tenth Division, or Arcane Specialists. Shinigami who specialize in kidou. This squad is under the command of Inuzuri, Sayis ''Story Haresuno was raised in the Southern Rukongai by his adoptive grandmother, Asuna. Before death, Haresuno was a child named Takeru Kaiei who died when a man described as the "scary man" mugged his mother. When it was revealed to the man that she had no money, and tried to flee, he shot her and Takeru who was being carried by his mother at the time. During his time as a soul, Takeru hung around with his mother. One night he and his mother hear a scream followed by a roar. Almost imediately his mother picks him up and runs with him only to be confronted by a Hollow. To save her son, Takeru's mother tosses him into near-by brush while she is devoured brutally. Takeru crawls out of the brush to see the Hollow starting to walk away from its meal. Takeru begins crying and gains the Hollow's attention. Before the Hollow can reach Takeru, however, he is stopped by a shinigami that cuts off his arm. After the fight with the Hollow, the shinigami reveals himself as Daisuke Tamotsu (the same shinigami who is later revealed to be the reason Haresuno goes to Seireitei) and performs the soul burial technique on Takeru. Once in the Spirit World, Takeru can no longer remember his name and finds himself lying on the ground outside of a makeshift home. An elderly woman (later known as grandmother Asuna) calls him over and asks him what he was doing there. With no answer and no way to tell her who he is, Asuna invites him in and allows him to stay. Before he goes to bed he hears her say: “I’ll call you Haresuno. For one day I know you will shine.” Currently little is known about Haresuno's days in the Southern Rukongai, however we know that he often got into trouble. As of this moment, Haresuno is an unseated member of the Tenth Division. He aspires to become a noble to show that even people from the Rukongai can work their way up to noble status, and thus prove that all are equal in the sense of life. Haresuno's nickname, "Kyo" (Japanese for bad luck) comes from his grandmother. Though he holds on to the nickname, he does not introduce himself with it. Appearance' '' ' Taller than most men, Haresuno stands at 6'5" and is built like a reed. He has bad eyesight, so he has to wear rectangular silver-wire glasses over his azure colored eyes. He rarely smiles sincerely and as such often appears to be scowling. This makes people cautious to talk to him, as they are usually uncertain if he is in a bad mood or just looks that way. It also tends to delute his scholar-like appearance. He has ankle length, raven black hair that he pulls back into a ponytail. Haresuno wears the standard shihakusho for all shinigami. He also wears a black cloak with a patch of kanji for the Tenth Division on it. He worked into the cloak himself. ''Personality Trivia * Gallery Category:Haresuno Category:Uchiharu Category:10th Division Category:Arcane Specialists